Kingdom Hearts: Youlose
It was a warm summer day, and I was just getting up. I was stretching in my bed, and I noticed my Kingdom Hearts poster. Man, i hadn't played Kingdom Hearts in forever.... I jumped out of bed and headed to the game room. I removed my Xbox's audio/video wires from the TV and connected the Playstation 2 to the TV. I was ready for a bunch of nostalgia, my childhood was Kirby games and Kingdom Hearts. I went over to the cabinet that held the games I had, I grabbed Kingdom Hearts 2, (which was my favorite of the saga) and ran over to my Playstation 2. Youlose I turned it on and put the game in. The Playstation started up, and just the startup screen of the PS2 was nostalgic for me, it had been years since I touched this machine. One odd thing I noticed was that all the flying squares when starting up the machine had gone red. I disregarded it since the PS2 was dusty and most likely would have some audio or visual bugs, I mean shouldn't you expect that when you leave something alone for years it will get some dust in it? The screen dove down into the squares and faded to black, meaning the game had been read and was starting. I shook with excitement, I couldn't wait to try and beat Sephiroth again, explore the world more, and hunt down those rare vending machine heartless again! When the title screen came, I noticed that the music was gone, when I pressed start the music came, but in a higher pitch than before. This was unsettling, but I remembered that there were bound to be audio issues, the whole thing was a pile of dust. Again I disregarded the strange issue and continued on. As the game started up I was put in a room that I did not remember, a strange dark room that was filled with black. Just black. A text box popped up and a robotic voice,saying," Haha haha You Lose." I closed the box, and it popped up again. Saying "You Lose You Lose." I was confused, I knew this definitely wasn't a hacked game, so I was genuinely scared. I then tried to turn the PS2 off, and it stayed on, I tried to eject the disk, but it was stuck! I turned my TV off but it turned back on. Another text box popped up saying "Don't try to escape, You'll just lose." "Lose against what?" I thought to myself. I tried taking the cords out of the back of the TV, and another text box popped up saying "stop." The fact that the PS2 was commanding me made me scared, so I ran towards the door and tried to open it. It wouldnt budge. I rammed it with my shoulder a few times, jiggled the doorknob and stuck things between the door and the wall to try and open it. The text box said, again, "Stop, you lose." I gave up and sat back down, crying. A text box popped up saying "Would you like to play a game?" I yelled "No! Leave me alone! I just wanted to play my game! What do you want with me?" The text box popped up again, saying "Would you like to play a game?" I reluctantly said "Yes" and the game spawned me in the Sephiroth battle, I knew his attack patterns and I hoped that if I defeated him that this "thing" would let me leave. It started off with him doing one of those deadly attacks that you had to block to survive, and even if I didn't I had an attribute or skill that allowed me not to die from special attacks. I successfully blocked it and the battle started. I hit Sephiroth a few times and lowered his health down to the next tier. While I was attacking, Sora looked sad, I hadn't noticed until now. I looked at the health bar, and even though my health was as high as it could be, he still looked miserable. I thought for a second and I decided not to lose. I started daydreaming and I "woke back up" to the scene of Sora dying. It appeared scary to me that there was blood. Blood wasn't a thing in Kingdom Hearts. The blood wasn't scary, it just was unsettling. A text box popped up saying "You lose," And then some graphic image of a mangled Sora popped up. It was so scary that I cried and yelled and screamed and I was permanently scarred. My PS2 immediately shut off and I took the disk and threw it on the ground. I stepped on it repeatedly, which did nothing. I picked it up, bent the disk, and threw it in the garbage. I went upstairs and told my mom about the experience, she didn't believe any of it and responded "It was all just a dream." That night I didn't sleep. I didn't close my eyes, I didn't move. The image of the mangled Sora was stuck in my head and the those same two words in my head echoed "You Lose..." I woke up the next morning and went back down to the game room. I opened the door, and reluctantly stepped in. I disconnected the PS2, and asked my dad if we could have a garage sale. He said yes, and the things we were selling were Kingdom Hearts 2 and my Playstation Two, along with other goods. A young kid came along and said "Dad! Me want game!" His dad asked how much it was for that, and I didn't want to give the mentally scarring device to a small kid. So I said "Oh, wait, how did that get there?" and I took it and put it away. When they left I put it back on the table which held all of the items we were selling. An older man came along and asked to buy the console and the game, I gave them to him and said they were for free. He smiled demonically and whispered "You Lose..." Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story